


Tes Lèvres de Glace

by Clarounette



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, First Time, Masturbation, Nuit du Lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat est amoureuse depuis longtemps de son ami Casper. Il est peut-être temps qu'il s'en rende compte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tes Lèvres de Glace

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).  
> Deuxième thème: les fantômes. Mots supplémentaires: colère, caressant, déguisement.

Kat avait bien grandi, elle était devenue une jeune femme. La puberté l’avait bien traitée, lui conservant son teint laiteux, mais ajoutant des courbes à son corps élancé. Elle faisait des envieuses dans son lycée, mais un seul garçon l’intéressait : Casper.  
Il était son ami depuis si longtemps. Il avait partagé ses joies et ses peines, et avait été un soutien constant. Le seul souci était que Casper était un fantôme. Elle l’avait vu sous sa véritable apparence une fois, et le petit garçon qu’il serait toujours lui avait semblé d’une beauté irréelle. Elle en était tombée amoureuse. Un amour impossible et douloureux, mais aussi tellement doux et profond. Un amour d’enfant.  
Elle avait pensé qu’avec le temps, ses sentiments disparaîtraient, mais il n’en était rien. Et si elle se faisait belle ce soir, c’était pour qu’il la voit sous son meilleur jour. Sa plus jolie jupe, et un chemisier délicieux, les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval. Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle ajouta un peu de rouge à ses lèvres.

« C’est quoi, ce déguisement ? » gronda une voix derrière elle. Elle fit demi-tour et se retrouva face à face avec l’objet de ses pensées. Sous cette apparence, il n’était rien de plus qu’un voile vaporeux, un nuage de fumée, mais dans ses yeux toujours bien visibles, elle pouvait y lire de la colère. Pourquoi la blesser ainsi ?  
« Ce n’est pas un déguisement. J’essaye juste de me faire jolie, » lui répondit-elle.  
« Et pour qui ? » Elle ne pouvait ignorer l’animosité qui faisait vibrer sa voix d’habitude si douce. Elle eut soudain peur de ses sentiments, peur de ce qu’il en dirait s’il venait à les découvrir. Alors elle se ferma comme une huître. « Ça ne te regarde pas. »  
La fureur tordait maintenant ses traits éthérés. Il lui faisait peur. Elle quitta la salle de bain en hâte.  
Mais il restait sur ses traces, passant sans effort à travers les murs quand elle fermait une porte, de sorte qu’ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans sa chambre.  
« Dis-moi qui c’est ? Ce Simon peut-être, avec sa tête de premier de la classe ? Ou bien alors Michael et ses guiboles de footballeur ? » Elle l’écouta en silence déverser sa haine sur tous les amis de sexe masculin qu’elle avait invité en sa demeure. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi vicieux, et elle finit par se boucher les oreilles.  
Mais il ne s’avoua pas vaincu et utilisant sa forme fantomatique pour se glisser entre sa paume et le creux de son oreille, il continua de débiter ses horreurs.  
N’en pouvant plus, elle se mit à hurler : « Assez ! »  
« Alors dis-moi ! » insista-t-il une dernière fois.  
« C’est pour toi ! » répondit-elle en se mettant à pleurer. « C’est pour toi que j’ai voulu me faire belle ! » Et elle s’effondra en sanglot.

Casper écarquilla ses yeux translucides et, d’une petite voix, dit : « Pour moi ? Vraiment ? »  
Quelque peu rassurée par le changement de ton de son ami, Kat calma ses pleurs. « Oui, vraiment. »  
Le voile blanc qui formait le corps du jeune fantôme se teinta de rose quand il ajouta : « Mais tu n’en a pas besoin. Pour moi, tu es déjà la plus belle. »  
Kat n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle regarda Casper bouche bée. Celui-ci s’approcha et lui donna un baiser de ses lèvres irréelles. Elle ne sentit aucune pression, mais elle eut l’impression d’avoir plongé sa bouche dans un pot de crème glacée : c’était froid et sucré.  
Les petites mains du fantôme passaient sur son jeune corps, y déposant un voile glacé qui la fit frissonner. Elles y faisaient naître des désirs nouveaux qu’elle ne comprenait pas.  
« Retire tes vêtements et allonge-toi, » lui dit Casper. Elle suivit ses instructions, sentant confusément qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait, et lui faisant confiance.  
Quand elle fut installée confortablement sur le lit, nue et peu gênée de l’être, Casper recommença sa lente exploration, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Kat frémissait de plaisir et d’envie. Puis il atteint une partie inconnue de son anatomie, ce triangle mystérieux entre ses jambes. Elle poussa un petit cri quand ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur son intimité. Une intense sensation de chaleur envahit son entrejambe, et la laissa pantoise.  
« Je ne peux rien faire de plus, malheureusement. Caresse-toi, Kat. Touche-toi. Je te regarde. »  
Sous le regard inflexible de son compagnon éternel, elle plongea sa main entre ses cuisses, frôlant de ses doigts les centimètres de peau qui réclamaient le plus son attention.  
Bientôt, c’est dans un rythme effréné qu’elle se donnait du plaisir, gémissant et tremblant sous les yeux de Casper, jusqu’à ce qu’elle jouisse sous ses mains, une longue plainte s’écoulant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle reprit ses esprits quand Casper poussa un profond et déchirant soupir. Elle comprenait vaguement ce qui venait de se passer, et elle savait que c’était tout ce qu’elle connaîtrait avec Casper, et il le savait aussi. Leur relation était vouée à l’échec avant même d’avoir commencé, tuée dans l’œuf. Pourtant, elle voulait y croire. Parce que Casper était son ami, et parce qu’il était aussi beaucoup plus que cela.  
Elle lui sourit avec détermination, et lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans le lit, où ils s’endormirent, apparemment si proches mais pourtant séparés par la mort, chacun dans leur plan astral.


End file.
